This invention relates to fluorescent lamp crushers, and more particularly to an improved crusher of the type described which has incorporated therein control means for automatically preventing operation of the crusher whenever its associated filter element becomes saturated. This invention relates also to an improved method for removing an associated crushed lamp waste receptacle from the crusher without permitting any toxic mercury vapors from entering the atmosphere.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,404 I have disclosed a fluorescent lamp crusher device which includes a replaceable filter cartridge for capturing or otherwise removing mercury vapors which are released upon the crushing of fluorescent lamps. Replaceable cartridges of the type described above include activated carbon, which is very effective in removing objectionable mercury vapors from the air during operation of the crusher, provided that the charcoal or carbon particles be replaced or replenished whenever they become saturated with mercury.
Accordingly, in order to prevent mercury vapors from entering the air in the vicinity of the crusher, it is essential that the above-noted filter cartridge be replaced as soon as it becomes saturated and is no longer effective. Although it is customary to provide the crusher device with a warning lamp or signal to indicate when the cartridge should be replaced, this warning device often is not heeded, and as a consequence the cartridges are not timely replaced. This can lead to dangerous discharge of mercury vapors into the surrounding air.
Still another problem encountered with crushers of the type described is that, whenever it becomes necessary to remove or replace the associated waste receptacle, it is possible that residual mercury vapors will be discharged into the air. In practice it has been customary to employ in the drum or waste retainer associated with the crusher, a plastic bag, which can be closed and removed from the bucket when it becomes full. Even then, however, it is necessary to remove the lower end of the crusher from the bag, and during this operation mercury vapors can be discharged into the surrounding air.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide for lamp crushers of the type described improved safety means which automatically shut down the equipment and prevent further operation thereof whenever the associated filter cartridge has become saturated.
It is an object also of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for preventing undesirable mercury vapors from being discharged into the surrounding air whenever the waste receptacle associated with the crusher has to be replaced.
Other objects of this invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.